Cost Reduction & ROI—Normally remote management of networks and other devices are handled through the use of frame-relay or other dedicated circuits. These costs are substantial and sometimes cost restrictive. This invention utilizes an existing Internet connection which reduces costs through the elimination of the dedicated circuit.
Security—When networks are connected to each other over the Internet they rely on VPN technologies. VPN technologies connect two networks together and allow full traffic to be transmitted from one to another. This poses security risks should an intruder compromise one network because both networks are connected together. Furthermore, managed service providers are at an increased risk because they generally do not own the remote network and cannot control its security practices. This invention connects two networks together for network and device management by extending specific TCP/IP ports. Security risks are eliminated because both networks do not have a full traffic connection.
NAT—Many networks utilize Network Address Translation (NAT) because of the limited IP addresses available on the Internet. NAT allows companies to utilize a non-routable private IP address range for their network while only utilizing one single routable public IP address. NAT works by monitoring and replacing the private IP address with the public IP address of any network packets destined for Internet addresses. NAT and VPN are not compatible because of the way NAT replaces IP addresses. This invention solves remote management of networks and other devices when the remote network utilizes NAT because IP replacement does not affect its operation.
Decreased Installation Time—Normally remote network and device management is done via a frame-relay or other dedicated circuit. Normal installation times for these circuits are 60-90 days. This invention utilizes an existing Internet connection and significantly reduces the amount of time it takes to start the management of networks and devices.